Steal The Night
by Soleija
Summary: She was darkness and absolutely no good for him. As the child of a vampire and a pureblood witch Karina was bred to be hungry for power and success. One could argue that a werewolf is undoubtedly darkness as well, but for Remus it is darkness of circumstance. He didn't ask for the wolf to overtake him every month; he didn't want the hunger for dominance that came with the change.
1. Chapter 1: How It Was

She was darkness and absolutely no good for him. As the child of a vampire and a pureblood witch Karina was bred to be hungry for power and success. One could argue that a werewolf is undoubtedly darkness as well, but for Remus it is darkness of circumstance. He didn't ask for the wolf to overtake him every month; he didn't want the hunger for dominance that came with the change. Werewolves and vampires rarely fall in love with anyone, let alone with another creature of darkness.

The first time Remus saw her was in the great hall during her first year sorting. As a second year he was impatiently waiting for the hat to make it's final howl so he could eat dinner. It was only a few days from the full moon and he was ravenous. His friends sat beside him trying to guess students houses before they were called.

"That must be another Mclaren! Can't duplicate those bottle nose glasses." Peter snickered.

"All the better to see you with." James recalled a line from a muggle childrens story.

"Enough with the muggle studies rubbish. If you ever get in Evans pants I'm sure..." Sirius drawled.

At this moment Remus stopped listening to his friends. His drumming fingers froze on the table, while his head shot out of his hand. From across the room his chocolate eyes found ice. Pale blue eyes flickered to him and lingered. He could smell her. Lilacs, sweet apricots, and vampire. A scent he couldn't clearly define but that he knew all the same. He had several run ins with the species during nights of changes in the woods near his parents home. It was a diluted version of the vampire smell he was accustomed to and he assumed she was a half breed. She had to be to step under the sorting hat within these walls.

After a moment the line of first years moved forward and Karina forced herself to look away from him. A werewolf at Hogwarts. The wolves she knew were rabid when they changed. She could not fathom how a werewolf could live safely among so many people. Dumbledore was a kind of compassionate she thought of as insane. He took in werewolves like him, vampires like her, even a dark wizard like you know who. As her name was called she pulled herself onto the stool and decided that she was even more intrigued with the headmaster than before.

"Slytherin!" The hat's decision was swift for Karina.

He was a Gryffindor. She was a Slytherin. House unity was always encouraged, but as impending war closed in on the wizarding world a divide formed quickly between houses in Hogwarts. That day of sorting marked the first of many stolen glances and lingering stares. Each would pause when they could smell the presence of the other. If one was studying in the library the other would leave. Remus would breathe deeply when he caught her scent. Karina would inhale sharply when she sensed him.

Karina never shared what she knew about him with any of her friends. She wasn't sure why. After all, his darkness would be an asset in the war. The war she wanted no part of, but it was her duty to support. Her father was an elite vampire negotiating alliances with the darkest of wizards. Her mother was a firm beleiver of be the best or don't be anything at all. As far as her mother was concerned the dark side would be the winning side since they had the fastest growing power. She supposed she felt like she owed Remus protection. For just as Karina kept quiet about the wolf, he kept quiet about the bloodsucker.

He couldn't say he liked her. He didn't even know her. All he knew, aside from her scent, was that he was supposed to hate her. His friends were against everything she and her friends families stood for. He once tried to point out to his friends that Sirius held near polar opposite opinions than his family. Peter and James insisted the point was moot because Sirius was a rare exception. And so Remus spent four years watching her glossy black hair weave through throngs of students; everytime she passed by he wondered how she controlled the animalistic urges she must have within her.

She was a 5th year and he was in 6th when they finally exchanged words.

Remus was lounging on a cot in the hospital wing, waiting for a drought to kick in for his sprained ankle. It was a wolf induced injury he had acquired the night before. Earlier that year his friends had defied the odds and become animagus by thier own skill and tireless research. Since his friends had started changing with him he was much more managed on full moon nights. Aside from the wounded ankle he had just a few scratches littered along his body. He had a small, leather bound book in his hands, his eyes stitching together as he read.

"Must be a good read." she implored softly, brushing aside the curtain between thier cots with fingernails painted the color of crimson.

"I've read better." Remus responded without missing a beat.

"Is that from the shelf by the door?" She was referring to the shelf of abandoned library books Madame Posur kept for guests to read. "They are atrociously outdated."

His eyes found hers as he looked away from his line. "So, you've read them all?"

"I've had plenty of time to kill here." As if he never noticed her in the room with him before. Sometimes with just one curtain betweem them, as was the case now. She could smell him anywhere and she was sure he could do the same with her.

"What's the occaision this time?" Remus asked, the corners of his lips turning up knowingly.

"I tried to take down a deer. Evidently I am not that skilled yet."

"That was blunt." Remus was surpised that Karina had not only aknowledged her vampirism, but also admitted to acting on the predatory instincts she surely must have.

"I didn't need to do it. I just wanted to prove to myself I could. Obviously I need more practice..." she studied his face, "or should I blame you for spooking him right into me?" She smirked seductively.

Her smile sent shivers down his spine. She was predatory without a doubt. A small wave of darkness, the kind that always seemed to accompany vampires, filled his nostrils, followed by lilac and apricots; so sweet and pure.

Blame it on the draught, blame it on her pretty face, blame it on Remus' hormones going wild at the end of the month, as he found himself blurting out, "Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? We can always escape to the shreiking shack if you're not scared of the dark."

Karina was pleasantly surprised by his flirting. She knew he was too good for her, his darkness buried safely deep inside of him after the full moon. She knew she should leave him be, for his own safety and hers, but she was drawn to him. His earthy, musky, pine needle scent was even more intoxicating within arms reach as it had been at a distance. She ached to nuzzle his neck and drink it in. To her chagrin that would be one of those predatory things she was trained to control. But she couldn't contain her hormones as she responded breathily, " I would like that."

"I'll swing by to pick you up at 10 tomorrow." Remus told her confidently.

As the doors to the hospital wing rattled open three other gryffindors barrelled in. His friends, James, Sirius, and Peter, Karina noted. In an instant she remembered why she had underestimated Remus' capacity for boldness. His friends were incredibly rambunctious. Locking eyes with his one last time she dropped the curtain between them and retreated back to her cot.

"Remus are you ready to go yet?" Peter started.

"Mate, we have big plans for tomorrow's trip!" The glee in James voice was evident.

"Prongs we are not buying anymore..." Remus cut Sirius off, "Actually you lot will have to go without me. I have a date."

Peter looked incredulous, "How do you get all the girls Moony!? I swear..."

"Now, now, we all know I'm the one who knows how to handle the birds. I know how to get them between the sheets. Moony if you need any pointers..."

"He does not need any advice from you Padfoot. How many times have you been called a wanker in the past 24 hours? You dirty mongrel," laughed James.

Karina listened to thier easy banter for at least another hour as Remus' draught finally wore off. As they left she concluded that she was in way over her head. Gryffindors were nothing like Slytherins. Vampires were nothing like werewolves. And yet, as she thought of his teasing grin coupled with the hunger in his eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if they may not be so different after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Summer Before They Met

The Day Before The School Year They Met

"Kaiko, please understand. I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"You are a liar Katrina. Breaking up with Malkus is condemning our family to ruin and you know it."

Katrina scoffed as her brother became agitated. His black t shirt pulled tight around the collar as his neck swelled from anger. A rather unfortunate happenstance since birth for him. The veins in his arms pulsed purple as his eyes bore into the side of her head. She refused to look at him.

"Kaiko," she tried again, "You are his best friend, surely that matters."

"We are only friends because we have to be. We are the same age; we were raised in this coven together. Unlike you, we have been stuck here, day after day, hunt after hunt. We need to protect each other. As you know, he ranks well above me. He will lead this coven one day when his father perishes. And when that day comes I will be disposable. Especially if he doesn't have you. The one thing he may want more than the blasted leadership of the coven." Kaiko stepped closer to her, whispering the last words as he stooped down to press his nose to hers. He willed her to understand.

"I didn't realize this would be such an issue. I thought I was free to date whomever I pleased. After all, we are creatures of seduction. How can we bond with one and never another? Tell me that brother. Tell me." Katrina felt herself reach out for Kaiko's shirt. Rage was consuming her. Would she never be free?

"Malkus is a prince in his own right. He is spoiled. Our fathers knew he would take you as his mistress when we were mere tykes. You cannot deny that expectation has been laid out for you. Stop being so naïve. His temper could very well kill us if you go through with this." Running his hand through his hair Kaiko was about to wave the flag of defeat, until she breathed,

"I don't love him."

"You're 15. What do you know of love? Our father is over 100 and he still can't keep a woman. Keep that in mind. Eternity is a long time to have regrets. Malkus wants you to be his queen. What is so bad about that?" With his final words, Kaiko waved a hand over his shoulder as he stalked out of his sister's bedroom.

Katrina was the youngest of his siblings. A mere 15 years old. He was 72. He tried to remember what it had been like for him, to be so young in mind as well as body. To try and understand the concept of time and consequence. But then he had never had vampire royalty lusting after him. He was never offered a silver spoon getaway. He had to hunt and deceive and kill to earn his keep in the coven.

Katrina was hard headed as she was talented. His father laid with a witch and she was the product. An anomaly. Perhaps that is what drew Malkus to her. She was powerful and dangerous. A perfect weapon to protect a coven. However, many lower ranking vampires wanted Katrina out of the way so that their daughters could have a shot with the future leader. Amongst vampires it was common to hunt and harm your own. His sister had a target on her back since the day she turned five and her magic froze a park of ragtag children solid. She and her friends feasted well that night, but no matter, it was unknown and terrifying. From that day Kaiko and his brothers spent more time watching her back than their own.

When that Hogwarts letter came from the old wizarding quack it seemed like the only way to keep her safe without driving the family to insanity. Let her live with the witches as long as she doesn't forget where she comes from. And Kaiko was proud to say that she never forgot. She was a proud vampire. Summertime when she was home she would prowl with the coven and she was right there in the thick of it. She was ace at picking out the right humans on the street- good at seducing them, manipulating them, feeding from them without killing them.

"Kaiko, there you are. Have you seen your sister? She seems to be in a sour mood. I think I ought to cheer her up if you know what I mean."

"Malkus…" Kaiko growled. He knew how vampires craved touch, but talk of his siblings was more than he had the patience for.

"Malkus!" The devil herself rounded the corner. "There you are. I was just thinking about you." She smiled as if they had all been good and loving thoughts.

Kaiko was already out of sight as Malkus' fingers brushed against Katrina's hip.

"Come here baby and give me a goodbye I won't forget."

When Malkus pressed his lips to hers she responded instinctively. It was second nature for her. She knew the curves of his broad shoulders. The muscles stretching across his back. She didn't want him, but she needed him. Somewhere between her room and this stone hallway she had realized that her brother was right. If she left Malkus now he would stop at nothing to get revenge. She could feel it in the way way his fingers tangled in her hair pulling her face closer to his She could feel it when hips thrusted into her groin. He considered her his and his alone. She had to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Kiss

Morning came swiftly for Katrina. Her eyes snapped open, she threw aside her covers, and nearly sprang out of bed.

"Goodness Trina what's got you in a twist?" her roommate gasped, startled.

"C'mon you dolt haven't you heard she's going out with Remus Lupin today?" Sascha whipped a pillow from her bed, missing its target by at least a yard.

"Oh, those eyes. I heard he's quite the snog. And a gentleman if you can believe it." Narcissa sighed as she sat on the foot of Katrina's bed.

"Narcissa, your boyfriend is a prat. You would consider any boy who smiled at you a gentleman," Sascha hissed as she whipped a second, and her last, pillow off the bed.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Narcissa sniffed as she gracefully exited the room, a shimmer of green eyeshadow dust falling behind her.

"Lay off the glitter you slag!" Sascha sang after her.

Katrina took this as her opportunity to chime in, calling out from in front of the bathroom mirror, "if I curl my hair will I look like I'm trying too hard?"

"ugh, why can't you twats ever let me sleep?" swinging the curtains of her bed aside Sascha stalked into the bathroom. Her brown hair was sticking out at every angle and Katrina studied her own reflection more intently to keep from laughing. "Is this a one time thing, or a please let there be more thing?"

"The second."

"Than keep it strait. Stick to winged eyeliner and heavy mascara. Save the bombshell hair for when you've got him and need to keep him."

"Alright, oh wise beauty advisor," Katrina dismissed her and began to slather on bronzer. Joys of being permanently pale. She had to apply bronzer like sunscreen.

Remus was prompt. She stepped out of the common room at 10:01 to find him leaning against the wall studying a portrait across the way. She inhaled him deeply.

"How do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

"My little secret," Remus laughed pushing himself off the wall, "Shall we?"

Secrets. Katrina was sure he had plenty more of those.

Two hours later they found themselves on a bench alongside a strip of Hogsmeade homes. It was small talk about classes and professors at first, but now they were laughing like old friends.

Katrina giggled and reached out for his arm, "Do you remember when Dumbledore said not to go into the forest last year? And next thing you know a hoard of 12 students were found in the forest? Turns out it was just a rogue thorn bristle bush the professors were up in arms about. Those kids were covered in thorns for a solid week!"

"Sometimes it's better to be blunt. If Dumbledore would've just told us that it would've saved Pete and I the headache of listening to James and Sirius moan about their sore derrieres from all the thorn sores."

"Oh, no. They were a part of that group? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with that lot." Katrina brushed her ebony hair behind her ear, barely realizing that her other hand was folded in Remus' hand.

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the other student's mill about. From the corner of her eye she traced the way his hair fell around his ears, the curve of his jaw, followed the slope of his neck. Her hand in his burned with dry heat. Her nostrils filled with the smell of wolf and musk, and what she now knew for certain was lust. She saw his lips curve into a smirk.

"Katrina, if you wanted to snog all you had to do was ask."

"Do you want to kiss me?" she responded as the question beat against her skull. She couldn't be the only one to feel it.

His blue eyes pierced hers, "I want to snog you senseless," he whispered.

That was all she needed to hear. Their lips crashed together feverishly. His left hand pulled her face to his, while his right hand squeezed her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly. They had waited too long for this. She could feel it now. She caught herself moaning lightly and pulled away from him regretfully before they found themselves going all the way in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Remus stroked Katrina's cheek with his thumb, "bloody hell, I knew I should have grown a pair and asked you out sooner."

Katrina would have blushed if she had the capacity to do so, instead she gave him her own trademark smirk, "So Remus, how about that grand tour of the shrieking shack?"

"You truly are a Slytherin."

"No shame, but remember it was your idea in the first place," she reminded him.

Remus squeezed her hand as he stood, "your wish is my command, milady."


End file.
